Pokémon Xy and Tri
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Something evil is threatening to destroy both worlds and wants to rule them Ash ketchum and pikachu are joining forces with Tai and the digidestined to save thier worlds together or thier homes will be lost forever AshXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Xy and Tri**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The legend and relaxation**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon and digimon and this story starts after the events of XYZ series and Adventure tri where Ash has succeeded his dream of winning the Kalos pokemon league he thinks that it's over but just what need to show you that every Legend starts a new chapter of his Journey with pikachu by his side and now enjoy this story of Pokémon XYand Tri (AshXHarem that's right both Kari, Sora and Mimi are in love with Ash when they met him in this chapter )**

" In the far reaches of time this is story about three worlds and has a hero that bring the balance." an male voice was narrating as there's three planets that are a lined as one "It all begins with the guardians have lived in the world were humans and living creatures known as Pokémon were together in the harmony from the Alpha pokemon known as Arceus who have remained in thier world. " the Alpha pokemon named Arceus was flying everywhere "the guardians known as the Aura Guardians with thier Pokémon have discovered an portal that leads them to an other world but was filled with living creatures made of data called Digimon. " The Aura Guardians have entered the portal and met the digimon with a first human made of data Gennai "Till they see the new world of the Digimon and met the first human been created by data known as Gennai with a digital Bieng name Azulongmon both came in peace. " The Aura Guardians and Gennai have been helping each other by creating devices called the digivices with Digieggs and thier tags with the crests.

" many years went on the Aura Guardians have shared thier knowledge with Gennai and the residents by creating the devices for the chosen children with thier bond with the digimon are called the digivice that can let Digivolve along with the crests the chosen children will become the digidestined. Until the other bieng appeared from the oceans of the digital world. " The darkest source have appeared from the ocean coming for the Digieggs "but our chance for the future wasn't to last. " As the bieng came to the land "For Azulongmon's brother "Dracomon " he was jealous of his honors and placed a virus on the digimon and betrayed Azulongmon. " Dracomon Azulongmon's brother was placing a virus on the digimon and command them. " Dracomon lead his slaves to the location and killed every Aura guardian and thier pokemon were been released by thier masters back to thier world. piedmon the mega level digimon stole the eggs with the digivices and the crests. " The Aura Guardians are gone and Dracomon was reign victorious when piedmon stolen the Digieggs with the digiviceswith the crests.

" All wasn't lost as a Aura Guardian with a brave heart appeared known as Auran with his Pokémon Greninja have forged a digivice but was different than the other digivices has a stylized ' M. on it was known as the Master digivice. " the young Aura Guardian with a brave heart name Auran who have forged a powerful digivice known as the master digivice. " this Digivice was very powerful it made Auran to master digivolve with Greninja they became one known as ShogunGreninja! " when they combined ShogunGreninja was a humanoid Greninja with ninja armor was pure metallic blue and red with two kitannas that are made of pure water sharp as steel "ShogunGreninja have battled Dracomon. They've been battling for hours as ShogunGreninja reign victory and have banished Dracomon into the Dark ocean where he never returned. " ShogunGreninja used his aura to open the portal to the dark ocean as Dracomon was send into the portal.

"ShogunGreninja used all his aura to seal the gate forever. The portal may have sealed but ShogunGreninja give his life to save the digital world and his world for not falling into the world of eternal darkness." ShogunGreninja was petrified like a stone as thier hero was turned into stone when he died. " as they watch him died the master digivice was lost to far reaches of the digital world legend said the decedent of Auran will be chosen to be a digimaster and will soon save the three worlds. " as the narrator finished the tale

(Digital world twenty years ago )

"Come on Tai we're almost there to meet with the others in primary village? "An Burnette girl who was wearing a high school uniform was walking with a cat that has gauntlets, orange dinosaur, and a another feline digimon who was with a older girl who was wearing glasses talking to her "I would if you girls would help me there. " shouted a older teen who has wild burnette hair wearing Goggles and has a orange jacket, white shirt, pants. His name is Tai Kamiya who was carrying a picnic basket but looks heavy as it seems

"Come on big brother you said your strong." Said the burnette who reveals to be his younger sister name Kari Kamiya the Digidestined of light

"She gets a point here Tai " said the girl with glasses who was his girlfriend name meiko who was enjoying talking to her friend Kari as Tai was sign of defeat

"Me and my big mouth. " mumbled Tai just as they're continuing walking as they wanted peace and quiet after thier events of the virus who was infecting the digimon along with Alphamon, the new emperor who caused mayhem in both the real world and the digital world .The digidestined have still manage to win and bring the digital world back the way it was just as soon they got to the primary village and spots thier friends along with thier Digimon looking at the Digieggs getting ready to hatch

"Hey guys! "Shouted Kari as they see them coming

"Tai, Kari and Meiko! You three came just in time. "Both Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Tk, Davis, Yolei, cody and Ken shouted as thier heading to thier three friends

" Agumon, Gatomon and Meicoomon!" Shouted Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, palmon, patamon, Hawkmon, Armordillomon and Wormon who are coming to thier friends

"I guess you're carring our picnic Tai " said Sora with a grin

"Very funny Sora. " Irrated Tai who was not happy of that joke whatsoever

"How about we just enjoy our picnic guys. " said Izzy as they agreed with him as the picnic was set up and the digidestined are enjoying thier sandwiches and you can say everything as Davis as usual was upset because Kari was at the other side Meiko was enjoying her food as she's reaching for the apple as Tai accidentally touched her hand as they looked away. "Sorry Meiko. " Said Tai who was blushing "No , I should apologies after all you're getting a last Apple. " Said Meiko who was also blushing

" So Tai what are you doing after the picnic?" Answered Yolei

"Well now that it's all over I'm going back to do soccer until we get back to odaiba. " Exclaimed Tai as the other digidestined were silent of Tai's decision "So you're going to forget about the digital world and all our friends that helped us when we first came here Tai."Matt shouted at his friend that he thought aside since they first came to the digital world "What Did I say Matt I'm never going to forget everything!" As those two got into a fight and the other digidestined were seeing the whole thing as Davis and Ken were up and saprated Tai and Matt from the fight

"Guys, stop fighting and just calm down. " Davis tried to calm Tai down

"You take that back Matt! "Yelled Tai

"Of what saying the truth that you're becoming a coward. " Exclaimed Matt telling the truth as Sora was going to tell them to stop till Matt accidentally yelled at her " SORA YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! "Yelled Matt as Sora was in tears as she starts running with Kari, Mimi, Yolei and Meiko following her " What is with you two. " shouted Ken as him,Davis, Izzy, Joe and Tk are following the girls as Tai and Matt were feeling guilty of what they just done Sora wait were sorry. " Shouted both Tai and Matt as Agumon and Gabumon were chasing after him Sora, Kari, Mimi, Yolei and Meiko are at the outskirts of the primary village as Sora was crying

"Sora are you going to be okay?" Mimi was helping her friend

"I can't believe Matt did that to me. I'm not going to forgive him for this. " Said Sora still crying

"Sora it's alright you know how boys are and to tell you the truth I can't decide if I choose Tk or Davis. you can't just find better boys that had a kind heart to others anymore." Exclaimed Kari as Sora stops crying then looks at her friends "You still got us Sora girls stick together. " said Yolei with a proud pride in her as Sora was smiling at them " Thanks girls. " said Sora Till they noticed Meiko was staring at something "Meiko what are you looking at?"Answered Mimi as Meiko was ready to speak

"There's a statue in primary village guys. " said Meiko as the girls looked at the statue it appeared to be a young raven-hair guardian with a ninja frog at his side holding the digivice close to his chest then what surprised them was a armored humanoid ninja frog with aquatic twin kitannas "Whoa! who is he? " wondered Kari as they heard Elecmon appeared "That's the honor of our greatest hero, the legendary Aura Guardian Auran and his comrade you're seeing is a pokemon called Greninja. " Exclaimed Elecmon as the girls looked at the statue maybe because it's good looking for statue

"Amazing you're saying there's another world besides digimon. " Wondered Yolei as Elecmon

"But why was he called an hero to the digital world? "Sora was wondering why Auran Was the digital World's hero with his Greninja

" You see girls, Aura have saved the digital world from Azulongmon's brother was Dracomon who tried to destroy his brother's vision of bringing you here. That young guardian stood up and faced Dracomon with his words that inspired us saying "Don't give up till it's over! " which he never. Auran have created a digivice that's different than yours known as the Master digivice that made him and his Greninja to become one as ShogunGreninja and the battle between those two began. " Elecmon told them

"What happened to Dracomon Elecmon?"wondered Kari

"ShogunGreninja knew he never be stopped so he managed to win by banished Dracomon into the Dark ocean where he never returned. He used all his aura to seal the gate forever as The Digieggs with the digivices and the crests were saved by his heroics. " Exclaimed Elecmon

"But where is he now?" Wondered Meiko

"ShogunGreninja used his aura too much then he was turned to stone, sacrifice himself to save the two worlds when he died we build the statue to honor him of his heroic will as the legend to the digital world and his world. " Said Elecmon as the girls were amazed of the legend "I can't believe that the guardian banished Dracomon into the Dark ocean. " Said Kari who was inspired of the legend "I agreed but I was hoping if he has a decedent that can take his place as the protector like us. " Wondered Yolei

"Yolei's right we could just imagine seeing the decedent of Auran but has his good looks just like him. " Said Mimi

"Yeah I hope there's a way how did Auran got to the digital world and see his world filled with people and pokemon come together then see if there's his decedent. " Said Sora who wants to see the other world "I'm with you as well Sora just imagine seeing the other world where Auran come from and learn more about pokemon. " Exclaimed Kari as they see the boys coming and they have heard everything that Elecmon said to them "Come on Kari, if there was another world how are we going to find its portal?"said Izzy

" I bet we'll find the portal and discover the world of pokemon I bet there's somebody who was kind, caring, helped others with thier problems, strong heart and understanding. " Said Sora as Matt was feeling worried about what Sora said then walks to her " Sora if it's about yelling at you. I'm really sorry." Matt apologies to her but Sora didn't buy that as she turns away from him

" Hey Tai do you ever believe in the legend Elecmon told me, Sora, Mimi, Yolei and Meiko. " Said Kari looking at her older brother

"I believe you Kari. hearing about another world with creatures called Pokémon with thier masters came to the digital world. The one I like is how Auran and his comrade have fight Dracomon and send him to the dark ocean he's a real hero I've ever heard. " Said Tai

"I was amazed too Tai. " Said Agumon

"I've heard stories about master digivice that makes him and his Pokémon master digivolve together as well. " Said Gabumon

"That's right when Tai came to the digital world then me. All of the digimon reminded us as thier legend because he don't give up till it's over. " Said Davis

"Come on they're just legends." Shouted Matt

"Come on Matt I bet we might meet Auran ' s great great grandson in his world and he could be the chosen one with the master digivice. " Said Yolei as Ken walks to her " Relax Yolei like Tai said one thing we finally defeated the virus and the darkness are now banished forever. " Ken told Yolei as they're walking back to the picnic "Of course Tai and Ken are wrong." as the narrator mentioned that they're wrong then leads us to the darkest reaches of the digital world "several hours later the remaining dark masters were spying at them . " an humanoid lion was watching them revealed to be leomon's brother Madleomon who was watching them "We spotted the digidestined lord Axeknightmon. " Said Madleomon as he stares at an dark knight figure with yellow eyes

"Excellent my worthy general. After all those years of hiding and waiting I Axeknightmon, the last of the dark masters who have worship my creator Dracomon but my brothers were been extinguished by they're enemies just like my creator was imprisoned by Auran the aura guardian. " As Axeknightmon walks to the camera staring at them "Now I found the chosen children that Azulongmon have chosen but I learned that the child of light has a gift of entering more than just the digital world and the dark ocean. Now I will use them to find the portal to the world of Pokémon, Now I'll soon find the decedent of Auran Ketchum. He will share his ancestors death for what Auran did to my creator then I'll destroy the digidestined for what they did to my brothers and sisters. " Axeknightmon plan was moving quick

"I love your plan master. " Said ninjamon one of Axeknightmon's cunning warriors then a return of the Ladydevimon have walked to him " This is mistake dear brother, if we don't use the dark spores that Ken has within him I fear we willsoon meet our doom. " warned Ladydevimon then Axeknightmon looks at her " those spores are worthless Sister. The true power we've been searching for is the forbidden knowledge that the Aura Guardians kept as a secret all generations ago. Now we shall first follow them to thier world and finish what Alphamon should've done!"shouted Axeknightmon as his loyal minions cheered for thier leader

"We shall prepare our army and soon your revenge and the Forbidden knowledge will be yours lord Axeknightmon. " shouted his commander skullmeramon who have returned from the dead and became Axeknightmon's worthy commander to lead his army for the conquest of conquer the real world just then Tai and the digidestined are heading back to thier world "Thanks for letting us have our picnic Elecmon see ya. " Shouted Tai as they waved goodbye to Elecmon and he waved them back

" You told them about the legend Elecmon. " Elecmon turns around and see Gennai walking to him

"Yes, but I didn't told them about why Dracomon betrayed his brother and killed every Aura guardian for the reason. " Elecmon told Gennai as he nodded

"Of course but I sense that there's other last remaining Dark masters are plotting thier revenge. " Said Gennai as Elecmon looks at him " they only chance to bring the balance back where it once was. " Elecmon prayed for thier future of the three worlds

"Our only hope is the decedent of Auran Ketchum and the last Digimaster will rise. " Said Gennai looking at the sky

 **that's it of chapter 1 of Pokémon Xy and Tri hope you like it and the origin where did the master digivice come from now what's going to happen at the real world if Axeknightmon leads his invasion there. One thing this story was after the events of XYZ series and Adventure tri means it's going to be darker, adventure, action and romance in the story and if everyone wants any ideas for the story send me a review or pm and now enjoy Pokémon Xy and Tri and chapter 2 will be Coming soon**

 **This is Magmortar signing off**

 **P.S**

 **PokémonXDigimon Xy and Tri forever**

 **Review**


	2. Dream, Celebration and a new world

**Pokémon Xy and Tri**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Dream, a celebration and a new world**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon and digimon and this story starts after the events of XYZ series and Adventure tri where Ash has succeeded his dream of winning the Kalos pokemon league he thinks that it's over but just what need to show you that every Legend starts a new chapter of his Journey with pikachu by his side and now enjoy this story of Pokémon XYand Tri (AshXHarem that's right both Kari, Sora, Dawn, Serena, May, Yolei and Mimi are in love with Ash when they met him in this chapter )**

" In the far reaches of the kanto region where humans and pokemon come together in the harmony as we see many other people and pokemon are doing gym battles, contests, dances and performance. as we focus on the the town called pallet town where we see many people are over at the house waiting for something or someone "You think he's going to like the surprise party we made for him guys. " said May who was talking to Misty about someone's party they set up for him. " Of course he'll love the party we made for him. After all he won the pokemon league at Kalos you know." Misty exclaimed then Brock and Cilan are talking to Clemont "Are you that serious Clemont? "Questioned Cilan as Clemont nodded to him "

That's true Cilan Ash and Greninja have special hidden power for them to become one. " Clemont told them as Brock is going to speak " So you're saying that Ash's Greninja changes into a new form but looks exactly like Ash? "Questioned Brock

" That's true Brock. " Exclaimed Clemont then they hear Dawn coming to the door " I'll go and wake him up guys. " said Dawn then Serena appeared with her "mind if I come Dawn. " Serena answers as Dawn shows a smile " Of course after all, you and Ash we're been friends since childhood." Exclaimed Dawn as they're walking in the house it seems that Dawn and Serena became best friends since they met but those two had a secret which they don't want to tell . they're in love with Ash as they're heading upstairs. At the Bedroom there was a young raven-hair teen who's sleeping at his bed with his pikachu who was his first pokemon at the beginning his name is Ash Ketchum, he's a pokemon trainer who have win the pokemon league at Kalos who was now dreaming away

(Ash's mysterious Dream )

" Where am I? " Ash asked as he sees himself at the other world but not with pokemon as he's walking to this new world as he hears a sound

" Prepare yourself, young one. " An voice just appeared as Ash looks around but see nothing

" Who are you? and what did you mean be prepared? "Questioned Ash as a sphere of light just appeared

" Your world is in danger along with two other worlds. You must bring the balance back to the worlds young one. " Turns out the voice appeared from the sphere as it shows Ash three worlds are a lined as one "Three worlds are a lined. " Said Ash just then he sees both three worlds are bieng covered by pure Darkness all over. Ash have see 12 teens were unconscious by thier lost of thier defeat with thier what appeared to be digivices were been shattered into pieces but what he saw was a powerful ancient creature appeared to be sea creature like with an dark knight figure and a girl who was wearing impress clothing took over three worlds Ash feels the fear in his eyes seeing everything but the sphere have come closer to him " only you must save them with your strong will Ash Ketchum. " As the voice fled then his sphere landed on to Ash's hand as it shines bright "What's happening? "Shouted Ash as the light went brighter everything turned white

(Ash's bedroom )

" Ash, wake up! " shouted Serena as Ash wakes up and looks at her and Dawn

" Come on sleeping head you're going to forget your party. " Exclaimed Dawn as Ash remembers his party they're doing today

"Sorry guys I must've been a heavy sleeper. " Ash said while scratches his head as the girls were laughing

" We'll see you outside Ash " Serena told him as her and Dawn are heading back outside as Ash was getting up and looking at his mirror "What a dream I had more of a nightmare to be exact. " Thought Ash just as he notice what's he holding on his hand was a strange device that has a M on it with its colors are red and blue but Ash learns where it come from.

" That came from the sphere in my dream. " figured Ash as he got dressed in his Kalos clothes and placed it in his black pants just as pikachu wakes up and sees Ash all dressed and ready as he hops on to Ash's shoulder " Pika pi. " said pikachu looking at him. " Hey pikachu. are you ready! "Exclaimed Ash as pikachu nodded

"Pika " said pikachu

" Now let's go! "Shouted Ash as they're heading out of his bedroom and heads out seeing everyone is here including his friends who are just waiting for him "Hey Ash, you're just in time for your party. " May told him as Ash smiled at them " Thanks guys for a surprise. " Ash told them as they're all smiling at him "let get this party started guys !"Shouted Misty as they're all having a great time at the party as they're trying out Brock, Cilan and clemont ' s food they cooked for the party. Dawn and May told the others that they have finally fulfill thier dreams as top coordinators, Max have show his friends his first pokemon was a Treecko since he started. Tracey was doing sketches of Ash's pokemon he had during the Kalos region, as for Iris she's looking at Ash's Noivern and ask Ash for a trade but he declined that offer, Ash was just looking at his friends then he decided to walk to think about one thing in his mind just as he's walking then looks at the lake

"It's great that I've fulfill my dream with my friends, pokemon and my mom are proud of me. " Ash thought as he then looks at the item that came from his dream "They only question is, where did you come from? and why you choose me. " said Ash as pikachu looks at the item too which makes him worried about his friend just as another voice appeared behind him "Feeling okay Ash. " as Ash turns around and saw Dawn and Serena with concerned looks on thier faces showing that they're worried about him " Yeah I'm just thinking about how good our lives are. " Ash said

"Was it about this dream you had. " Exclaimed Dawn as Ash was surprised that they knew

" How did you found out? "Ash confused

"We heard you in your sleep. " Serena told him

"Oh, that's right I forgot sorry I didn't told you girls. " Ash apologies to Dawn and Serena as they smiled at him " Hey don't apologies for us it's fine. " Said Dawn just as those two saw the item that Ash is holding "Did that came from your dream Ash? "Questioned Serena looking at it as Ash nodded to her " yes, but it was once a sphere made of pure light and spoke to me. " Ash told them as Dawn and Serena were surprised that Ash told them about this item was a sphere of light from his dream " what did it say to you Ash? "Questioned Dawn as Ash is ready to speak " Well it told me that our world is in danger along with two other worlds. I must bring the balance back to the worlds. " Ash explains to them about the voice told him about what's going to happen "was it worse in your Dream. " Serena asked him just as Ash looks at them " That Dream I had was more than a Dream but a nightmare about what's going to happen Serena! "Exclaimed Ash till he felt Dawn and Serena ' s hands on his shoulder looking at him

"No need to worry Ash. " Said Dawn

" That's right you told me "Don't give up till it's over! " Now I'm saying it to you. " Said Serena just as Ash looks at them and smiled at them

" You're right girls, maybe soon I'll figured out what my dream was saying to me what I must do for the future for both our worlds. " said Ash as Dawn and Serena gives him a wink then Ash's face turned red from them giving him that as they're making thier way to the party and have some fun together with thier friends. They've been talking and laughing together just as Ash noticed something going on about this party they're having was more then just a celebration for him "Hey guys! what kind of party is this you guys were been sneaky just now? "Questioned Ash suddenly Dawn and Serena turns him around then Ash sees there's a cake for him with his friends and his Pokémon have come together and Shouted

"Surprise, Happy birthday Ash !" Shouted Dawn, Serena, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Iris, Cilan, Clemont , Bonnie, Deila, Gary and professor Oak turns out it's Ash's birthday so they have planned that all along with his celebration of his success of winning the Kalos pokemon league as Ash was surprised of seeing that it's his birthday "Thanks guys and I forgot it's my birthday. " Ash told them "But we didn't forget Ash so we planned to do both that and your celebration at once. " Said Misty as Ash was happy to hear that

"Thanks guys and this is the best Time I ever had with you guys with me. " said Ash as they're also happy to hear that from him as they're celebrating together with Ash as they're getting exhausted when night have appeared Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Iris, Cilan, Clemont and Bonnie are heading back to thier homes and share thier goobyes with Ash except for Dawn and Serena who have decided to stay with Ash at his place to keep him company as Ash, Dawn and Serena waved goodbye to them then Ash decided to take a walk around along with Dawn and Serena wanted to come with him. As they walked through the forest "So Ash what do you think of your party? "Questioned Dawn as Ash smiled " It's awesome guys and I want to thank you for the cake you girls made. " Said Ash looking at them

" Well your mom helped us. " Said Serena as they stopped walking till someone spooked them "Boo! "It was May who have scared them as Dawn and Serena are holding Ash bieng scared as they looked at her "That wasn't funny May and you almost give us a heart attack. " shouted Serena as May laughed "Sorry guys I was only having fun with you guys. " May told them as Ash is going to speak to her " What brings you here May? " Questioned Ash as May looks at him " I was thinking that you need me with you so I told Brock that I'm going to stay with you, Dawn and Serena. " Said May as Ash smiled " Thanks May, that's what a good friend will do. " Said Ash as May was blushing by Ash just then the four saw a strange light coming from that cave

"Pika pi. " shouted pikachu looking at the light

"What does it want Ash? "Said May

" I think it wants us to follow it. " said Ash

" We should it could be the light from your dream. " Exclaimed Dawn as Ash nodded

" I agreed with Dawn we should follow the light. " Said Serena which may was confused

" What do you mean Ash has a dream about this sphere of light guys. " said May as Ash shows may the item he's holding and explain May about his mysterious Dream he had May now understand Ash as they're heading to the cave to follow the light wherever it's taking them as they follow the light at the unknown cave that wasn't discovered all those years ago "This cave is so deep. " Said May looking how far the cave was. "You we might fall into a trap by team Rocket guys?"Questioned Serena "I don't know Serena, Team Rocket never discover this cave perhaps this cave is centuries old. " Exclaimed Ash looking at the cave's structure "Pika " said pikachu till they reach the entrance to the cave as Ash, pikachu, Dawn, Serena and may saw a huge door was humongous

"That's one humongous Door! "Said May looking at it as Ash nodded

" True may but why there? "Questioned Ash till they hear pikachu found something as they run to him and saw a other statue of Auran the aura guardian with his Greninja and thier combined form ShogunGreninja "Whoa where did that statue come from? "Questioned Serena as Dawn looks at his face "And he looks just like you Ash! "Said Dawn looking at the statue till they see the light points them to the gate as Ash understands what it wants "The light wants us to open the gate. " Said Ash as they're walking to it as May notice the letters are based on the unown

"Bad news guys these letters are unown and I can't read them. " said May till they notice Ash just read the words

"Digigate open." Said Ash as the girls looked at him

" How did you know? "Answered may

"Because I'm starting to think that this door is a gateway to other worlds. " Ash said to them which Dawn looks at the item

"Maybe you can use that device to open it. " Questioned Dawn as Ash knew what she mean as he picks up the device then points it to the gate as they closed thier eyes "hope it works Digigate open! "Shouted Ash as the light appears from the device as the gate opens. Ash then looks at his friends " are you guys ready. " Said Ash as they nodded then they walked through the gate as it was closed then the sphere appeared once more looking at the gate was now closed "Soon you'll discover the truth. " Said the voice as the sphere fled

(Digital world )

Ash, pikachu, Dawn, Serena and may found themselves at the other world but was different than thiers "Are we in another world? "Answered Serena as May looks at the scenery "looks like it but it's so different. " Said May as Ash looks at the world they're in and he notice this world looks familiar "This world it's from my dream. " Said Ash as they looked and now learn that Ash's dream turned to real as they begin to think "Ash, you think this world is going to suffer soon along with the other two. " Said Dawn

"I afraid so. " Said Ash as they're ready to go then Ash was thinking about something " all this was connected to my dream but what about the fate of other teens what does it mean but the most important thing is who's that aura guardian that looks just like me as a statue. " Thought Ash as he'll think about it later as they continue to walk further then they stopped by one reason because they're about to have in this world after with the digidestined and thier Digimon as Ash now sees them

"Who are you guys? " Questioned Ash

 **that's it of chapter 2 of Pokémon Xy and Tri hope you like it and I just did up where it's Ash's birthday so I hope you enjoy reading along with AshXHarem showing both Dawn, Kari, Serena, Sora, May, Yolei and Mimi are both in love with Ash this time and I am going to show Ash and pikachu's master digivolve form Voltachu in chapter 3 soon if you like to share ideas send me a review or pm and now enjoy this story of Pokémon Xy and Tri Chapter 2**

 **This is Magmortar signing off**

 **P.S**

 **PokémonXDigimon Xy and Tri forever**

 **Review**


End file.
